Increased as opposed to lower levels of physical activity can reduce the risk of several disease states such as diabetes, cardiovascular disease and obesity. This study evaluates and validates several methods of measurement of energy expenditure in humans. Further research into how activity interacts with positive health outcomes in humans is dependent on the validations which are the object of this protocol.